Eye Spy
by LionsOnASee-Saw
Summary: Carrie starts to show feelings for Oscar just as a new agent arrives, and with Avril already on his case how will he explain to them that is not them that he loves but the mysterious new agent? Osc/OC Rose/OC T Romance Adventure
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! I love M. (Yeah I know sad but who cares Oscar & Blane are hot!) So I thought that I might as well write a story about it, it might be weird and no-one will read it but oh well! So this is kinda just a prologue for my story.

**The M.I.9 agents looked round the wall to see if the Grand Master was looking. Three SKULL guards were patrolling to make sure no-one slipped past to find the Grand Master who must already be setting up by now. A scarf clad agent nodded to another and they silently ran over and took on the SKULL guards in the blink of an eye. Soon all three were lying on the ground unconscious and by the look of things they would be for a while. As the three M.I.9 rounded the corner of the wall they all stopped in surprise they glanced at each other before walking for ward slowly…**

**A/N: Yeah it's short but it's only a prologue so the actual chapter should be longer.**

**Push they shiny green button, or don't, or d=S **

**LOASS**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! This might be a short chapter it's kinda late so hope you all like, btw it will be mainly In Oscars POV this one maybe some Carrie.

Disclaimer: I do not own M. or any of the Characters or stuff except Sarah she's my character!

Oscar P.O.V

**Carrie, Rose & I were all sitting at my desk before class started we had been in, for like, two seconds then I felt my communicator buzzing. I rolled my eyes and we all slipped out the class so no-one noticed that we weren't there. We ran to the "Caretaker's Storeroom" seriously could M.I.9 be more obvious? And that stupid lift! Mind you the spy outfits were cool. Carrie was wearing a skirt with leggings and a white shirt with a black waistcoat. Rose was wearing a pencil skirt and a frilly white shirt. I was just wearing the usual black combats a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket I preferred the straightened hair though I think it makes me look cooler. Frank was standing with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen standing next to him. She was about 5ft 6" and she had shoulder length dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes with flecks of dark green. She looked about 16, the lift must have changed her outfit too as she was wearing tight leather trousers a tight white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Frank finally noticed us and motioned to us to sit down. After we had sat down and were comfortable he said**

"**Agents, this is your new team mate Sarah Fallon, she will be joining your class as well so I'm sure you can keep her updated on how things work around here".**

**He turned to Sarah, and thanks to my language skills I knew this meant princess in Hebrew, and said to her, "Sarah this is your team Rose Carrie and Oscar" She smiled shyly at us showing a row of straight white teeth. I smiled back aware that I had kind of been staring at her earlier. Carrie bounded up and staring asking questions so fast I couldn't understand her. Sarah laughed, it sounded like sweet bells.**

"**You are like my old friend Abbie, I always used to say she needed subtitles so that you could understand what she said". Rose laughed.**

**I walked over to her, and looked down at the floor.**

"**I could go with you to get your timetable if you want, save you from Carrie?" I looked up and grinned at her. Sarah's cheeks turned slightly pink and she nodded smiling at me. I walked her to the lift while I heard Carrie still chattering away behind me. As the lift went up I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at Sarah when I knew she wasn't looking. When the lift stopped I looked over to see what her school uniform was like. She was wearing a normal skirt, shirt and tie but she had a long baggy hoodie over the top. I slung my bag over my shoulder and she picked up a black and white flowery bag that was sitting in the corner. I opened the door for her trying to at polite, Sarah smiled at me and I looked down because I knew that I was blushing.**

"**So why did M.I.9 put you in St. Hopes?" I asked her quietly she looked around before starting as if making sure no-one would over-hear.**

"**My family died in a fire when I was 12, it was just after M.I.9 recruited me, I've moved about from place to place since then I think they decided I should stay at St. Hopes because there are more real teenage spies there so I wouldn't feel as different." she bit her lip then sighed then she looked up into my eyes and I felt my heart stop. I ad know Sarah Fallon for 2 minutes and I was in love with her.**

"**So what safe-house are you in?" I asked her, as all orphaned junior spies stayed in safe-houses with an older spy to look after them, and sometimes kids of spies who were in a foreign country. **

**Sarah shrugged "I haven't been there yet someone is coming to pick me up after school"**

**I noticed that her hair seemed longer now and it was covering most of her face. On the eye you could see she was wearing Egyptian style eyeliner and mascara. She obviously had lip gloss on but it was clear.**

**All too soon we were outside Mr. Flatly & Mrs. Kings office.**

**I knocked on the door and waited for an answer **

"**Come in!" Mrs. Kings stern voice came from the other side of the door. I smiled what I hoped was reassuringly at Sarah then opened the door.**

"**Mrs. King this is the new girl Sarah Fallon she's here to get her timetable" Sarah stepped out from behind me and Mrs. Kings face lit up **

"**Ah yes. This girl could give Rose a run for her money very bright, well since you already seem to know him you will be in all of Oscar's classes and Oscar tell the teacher Mrs. King said you have to sit next to Sarah in every class"**

**She handed Sarah her timetable and then said **

"**Off you go or you will be late for registration!" I held the door open for Sarah again and led her to our registration class. **

"**Ah this must be the new girl, Sarah" our teacher Mr. Lewis asked**

**She nodded and said Mrs. King has put round a notice to all your teachers that you are to sit next to Oscar and he sits up the back but you will be sitting next to Avril as well." Sarah nodded and sent me a small smile I went up the back to my seat and cleared a space for Sarah next to me.**

**Avril came up behind Sarah and sent her a dirty look**

"**Oscar what are you doing that's my seat" she said trying to sound innocent but really I knew that she was giving Sarah the "mental evils". I chuckled and rolled my eyes at Sarah**

"**The teachers have said I have to sit next to Sarah in every class, sorry Avril."**

**She huffed and flopped into the empty chair next to Sarah just as the bell rang.**

**Mr. Flatly came in and began to speak to the class**

"**We have a new student today her name is Sarah Fallon, please come up dear, and she will be joining this class permanently". There were a few wolf whistles from the boys as Sarah walked up to the front of the class.**

**Mr. Flatly looked at the class and said**

"**Well if any of you have a question for Sarah put your hand up now, please".**

**Loads of hands shot up including Avril's, which was really odd as I thought that she didn't like Sarah.**

"**Well, we shall start from the front of the class and work our way to the back, Scoop Doggy?"**

**Scoop looked Sarah over his eyes resting for a moment to long on her arse. I wanted to kill him right there and then. "What kinda music is you like into?" he asked in his annoying voice.**

**Sarah shrugged "R&B, Punk, Rock, Indie, Country & some Pop"**

**There were a row of boys waiting in line to ask her a question, five then there was Avril.**

**Once the boys had asked their questions I knew a little more about her.**

**She played the double-bass, the guitar & the keyboard,**

**She spoke Spanish, French, Dutch, Italian, German & Russian,**

**Sarah liked to sing but didn't know if she was any good,**

**Her favourite bands were Paramore, Muse, Mute Math & JLS**

**And her favourite T.V. show was The X-Factor.**

**Then came Avril's turn and I didn't know whether to expect her to be nice or to expect her to be nasty. It was the latter.**

"**So Sarah", Avril asked her "Do you plan on stealing My Oscar from me, you slut?"**

**Sarah's eyed widened **

"**What are you talking about?" she said surprised.**

**I couldn't take anymore of Avril's cheek.**

"_**Your**_** Oscar? Since when did I become **_**your**_** Oscar?!" I asked her**

**Avril rolled her eyes at me, as if I had forgotten how to tell the time **

"**You've always been my Oscar, even if you don't know it yet" she stated plainly**

**I had to stop myself from punching her**

"**Avril don't you get it I don't like you I never have and I never will and now you have just insulted my friend it's not the best way to try and get me to go out with you!" I yelled at her and I went to stand protectively in front of Sarah. I felt Sarah's hand on my back and I turned round to look at her and she smiled at me but moved me over a little.**

"**Look Avril, I think we have just got off on the wrong foot can we just forget about this and try to get on" Sarah asked hopefully her gorgeous brown eyes seeming to melt like chocolate.**

**Avril walked up to her and tried to slap Sarah across the face but I grabbed her wrist**

"**Don't you dare touch her!" I spat at Avril, then I pulled Sarah back to our seats.**

**She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and she seemed quite upset so I put an arm round her and she put her head into my neck as if she was trying to block what had just happened from her mind. She sighed and the feel of her breath on my neck was amazing but I knew she was upset so I rubbed my other hand up and down her arm and she got paper and a pencil out of her bag and sent me a note across the table.**

**(Bold - Oscar **_Italic - Sarah_)

_Thanks xx_

**No problem I couldn't exactly let her slap you **

_=D yeah I suppose so will we meet up with Carrie and Rose at break? Xx_

**Yeah I always do =P**

**Sarah's P.O.V**

The hottest guy and sweetest guy in the world actually had his arms round me!

His name was Oscar, he was 6ft 3" with floppy curly blond hair and gorgeous sea blue eyes than seemed endless. He was muscular but not too much just right and he was pale but it totally suited him. He had an adorable English accent and he was polite, sweet & charming. I can't believe I would get to sit next to him in all my classes! And he was my fellow agent, but Avril had to ruin it! But he did protect me it was so sweet! I barely know him but I think I love him already!

**Carrie P.O.V**

**He's known he for about 20 minutes and already he has shown her more romantic attention than he has me in the whole time has known me! What do I have to do to get him?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I got a review today saying that the story was going too fast and that Oscar wouldn't show his emotions like that and Avril wouldn't have the courage to say something like that and stuff but I just want to say to whoever sent that review (it wasn't signed) that yeah it may seem like everything is going too fast just now but I have planned this story and everything will fall into place and soon enough Oscar will be acting more Oscar-ish. But I can't give anymore away or it will ruin the story but I'm sorry if you feel this way.

This full chapter will be on Sarah's POV cause I feel that it would be better for this chapter!

LOASS

Xx

Sarah's POV

**I wandered into HQ during lunch to get away from everyone for a while. Rose was sitting at one of the computer consoles. **

"**Hey" I said to her absentmindedly and I headed to the other chair. She stopped what she was doing and turned round to face me. She studied my expression before speaking to me**

"**I'm guessing there's something wrong that's to do with Oscar?" she said I sighed and nodded.**

"**I like Oscar and I think he would make a great friend but the thing is I have a boyfriend and he's coming down here next week for a visit and he will be staying for a couple of weeks and I don't know how to tell Oscar!" I exclaimed finally letting the truth come out. Rose thought for a minute before suggesting that s he tells Oscar by "accidentally" letting it slip during a conversation but I thought that would be unfair if I didn't tell him myself. I told her all about my boyfriend, Dan, he had short brown hair, bright green eyes, a dazzling smile & a carefree happy-go-lucky personality. I heard the lift doors opening and turned too see Oscar walking into HQ. I took a deep breath before walking over to him and trying to look anywhere but his face I began **

"**Oscar I need to tell you something" I said quickly. He motioned into the interrogation room so we would have some privacy. I sat down & tried to calm myself before I told him about Dan. **

"**Oscar, look I just have to tell you, I have a boyfriend". Silence greeted My confession so I looked up at him to see him staring blankly at the wall. **

"**His names Dan. He is coming to visit next week." I carried on as if I didn't notice anything unusual.**

"**How long is he staying for?" Oscars voice was emotionless and the question he asked sounded like a fact.**

"**Two weeks I think, look I wanted to say thanks properly for earlier, Rose told me that your never usually like that with anyone, so thanks" I rushed the sentence out so that he couldn't interrupt.**

**Oscar shook his head and sighed, then looked up at me his sparkling blue eyes dull and lifeless.**

"**I kinda knew something like this was coming I mean how could **_**you **_**not have a boyfriend?" he chuckled but it sounded dead. **

"**I'm sorry Oscar, I do like you it's just for the minute I think it would be best if we just stuck to being friends, it would probably distract us from our missions if we were like going out or anything." I tried to give him a reasonable explanation, and to my relief, he nodded**

"**Yeah I'd probably get really over-protective and stuff. Not good" he said trying to pass it off. My phone started ringing and when I looked at the caller id it was Dan.**

"**I have to take this I'm sorry." I said to him and I patted his shoulder before leaving the interrogation room back into the main part of HQ. Rose was gone which meant I could take the call in private. **

"**Hey babe" I said into the phone "I can't wait for you to come down next week!" I pretended to be really excited because up until a few hours ago I was. His sexy voice laughed in my ear and he started talking to me about things I had missed since I moved. I wasn't really paying attention but every now and again I would get a bit hyper over things he had said. **

"**So what's up with you?" he asked me and I knew that he wasn't just asking, he really was curious.**

"**Well I have a group of friends and an enemy already, I can't help it the bitches are drawn to me like magnets!" I joked and it felt nice to be to be able to just talk like a normal teenager again.**

"**Ok friends first, enemies later, am I going to be jealous?" I laughed at him, my boyfriend could be an idiot.**

"**My friends names are Carrie, Rose &… Oscar. My "enemies" name is Avril, it was something about it being "her Oscar" even though me and Oscar are just friends that's basically all that's happened St. Hopes is boring!" I just added on the last bit so he wouldn't get suspicious. I could hear him trying to smother a laugh down the phone.**

"**Only my girl could do that on the first day. I've got to go see you next week love you!" he said quickly before hanging up. He had probably been about to get caught by a teacher because he was always sneaking out of class to phone me. I sighed and went over to the CCTV just to check everything was fine as Rose had disappeared. I looked into the corridor outside the entrance to HQ and what I saw there shocked me. Oscar had Carrie pinned up against the wall and was kissing her passionately. I turned off the monitor, I couldn't take all this drama that happened in this team. I knew there was a secret exit behind the picture of Rose, Carrie, Frank & **_**Him.**_** I lifted the picture off the wall and pulled the leaver. The panel slid away and I set off down the tunnel. I walked as quickly as I could trying to leave what I had just seen behind me. I felt my communicator vibrate but I kept walking, I knew if I walked for another couple of minutes that there would be a large room where I could relax and calm down. The room had three armchairs, a bookshelf, a table, a fridge & a bed.**

**I selected one of the books and sat down on one of the chairs, I sank back and started to read. I had been reading for a while and my eyes started to close I tried to keep awake but it was no use. I soon fell into a light and restless sleep. **

_**I was standing in HQ in front of Frank, Carrie & Rose.**_

"_**This isn't acceptable Sarah!" Frank was saying **_

"_**You can't desert your team like that Carrie & Rose could have been hurt!"**_

_**I bowed my head in shame, even though I had know idea what was going on.**_

_**The lift doors opened and an angry Oscar came through **_

_**A voice in my ear whispered**_

"_**Sarah…Sarah…Sarah!" **_

**I jolted awake and I saw Frank standing in front of me.**

"**Wait, how did you know I was here?" I asked, wide awake even though I had just woken up.**

"**There was no-where else you could have been" Frank explained "There was no CCTV footage of you around the school so you had to be in HQ somewhere, and I knew about the secret exit so I came and checked down here, and before you ask no they don't know about it so you can still come down here from time to time." I sighed in relief and cleared my head of that odd dream.**

"**Thanks it's just I knew about the tunnel and I needed to get away for a while I kinda had a feeling that not everyone would mind if I disappeared for a few hours." I tried to sound as calm as possible when saying that as if I was just talking about two strangers, which was technically true.**

"**Well, now that you mention it Oscar & Carrie weren't as worried as I expected, but mind you they don't really know you do they?" he paused to think then motioned down the corridor for me to go back to HQ. I walked slowly just letting my thoughts wander. In about 15 minutes I was back into HQ.I check it was empty before stepping through the passage. **

"**I think I should get back to class" I told Frank then I realized that I had to sit next to Oscar in every class but I would just have to put up with it as I didn't want to have a bad first impression on my teachers. I came out of the lift just as the end of lunch bell rang. I grabbed my bag and ran to my next class which was Maths. I was quite smart and I liked Maths so I thought that I should be alright as long as the teacher was nice. The teacher Mrs. Johnson was nice and the work was fine, but I was trying to avoid looking, touching or talking to Oscar and I could feel the evils that Avril was giving me and the loved up looks that Carrie was giving Oscar. That's why I was in the team. I was very good at psychoanalysis and I was able to read people easily and read their emotions. It was a rare gift and M.I9 thought I would be perfect for the job. I finished the work quickly and I ran over everything that had happened so far in my head. If this was a normal day at St. Hopes I might ask to get moved again. I had done this a lot because I could always tell what people thought of me sometimes I didn't fit in, other times I fit in too well and I had to get moved so my cover wasn't blown. The one school I really loved was my last one St. Peter's. That's where I met Dan and I had three really close friends there and even though I wasn't there for any M.I.9 missions I still wanted to stay at that school.**

**But then when they told me they had a team waiting for me I couldn't just say no, I had to go, but it was painful to say goodbye. I had a feeling that my time at St. Hope's wouldn't be a really happy one, maybe a few moments, but not a lot. I sighed as the bell rang and I made my way to my last class of the day. Modern Studies. Our teacher, Mrs. McQueen, told us that we would be working in groups of four with the person sitting next to you and with the two people behind you. Unfortunately for me I was in a group with Oscar, Carrie & Avril. Great. We were told to make up a political party as we were having an election the next day. Carrie offered me a piece of chocolate but I shook my head and said**

"**I'm a vegetarian" and started thinking for ideas for our project. By the end of the class the full group had spoken about 4 words in a proper conversation with everyone. Oscar was constantly whispering in Carries ear, and Avril was glaring at me and Carrie in turn so I took the project home to finish. I just hoped that tomorrow would be better than today.**

**A/N: Did you like? I hope it wasn't to confusing or anything but I like this chapter but I will if needed like add some things that explain more in the next chapter. Yes there will be more action in the next few chaps I'm just trying to get into the swing of writing a new story! Please review even if it is to say you don't like it!**

**LOASS**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! My computer isn't really letting me log in to FF.N at the minute so I wrote like five chapters and I'm uploading them all today in case it wont let me log on again…grrrr.**

**Anyway I decided just to skip till Dan's visit cause it would be boring just writing fillers!**

**Hope you like**

**LOASS xx**

**Carrie's POV**

I was walking into school the next Monday. I was thinking about Sarah. At first she had been nice, her and Oscar seemed to get along well, and Oscar was staring to act well… normal! Then all of a sudden Oscar was kissing me and going back to his old self and Sarah wasn't really talking and wouldn't say much about her past or her friends or anything! It was awkward as if Sarah & Oscar were avoiding each other. I walked into HQ as I had ages until school started. Rose was already here and I walked over to her and slouched into one of the swivel computer chairs.

"Do you know what is going on with Oscar & Sarah?" I asked her, just then another question popped into my head.

"Oh yeah, and why is Sarah in our team anyway?" I added before Rose answered my first question.

Rose had an uncertain look on her face as if she didn't want to tell me, so I gave her puppy dog eyes.

She caved like straight away.

"Oscar and Sarah liked each other but Sarah has a boyfriend who is coming to visit today and it all got really awkward. Oh and Sarah is here because she is good at psychoanalysis."

I nodded my head, so Sarah had a boyfriend I wonder if he knew about us? Loads of questions were running through my head but I tried to tune them out.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble," Rose said and I looked over to the screen, Oscar and Sarah had arrived at the same time. And that was another thing now that Sarah had realised how lax the uniform rules were here she had taken to wearing tight black skinny jeans, black high top All Star Converse, a baggy shirt and her tie and a baggy Paramore hoodie. With emo make-up! She was like a cool version of Avril! Oscar just pulled open the cupboard door and slouched inside. From what I could see Sarah was frowning. It was bad for them if they were ignoring each other as they lived in the same safe house, although from what I could tell they always left, ate & watched TV and stuff at different times.

Sarah walked into the lift slowly then they were cut from our view. Rose and I looked over to the lift as the doors opened with a _beep! _Sarah basically ran from the lift and bounded over to us grinning.

"Dan is coming to visit today!" she squealed and I someone who had spent the last few days clinically depressed she was oddly cheerful.

"He's staying for two weeks!" she added then wandered over to the interrogation room. She stuck her head back out rather quickly.

"Oh btw before I forget, he is going to be studying at St. Hopes while he is here for the visit!" This time her head disappeared for good. Frank appeared from no-where and sat down next to Oscar.

"Sarah's boyfriend knows about us so fair warning," he said before walking off to fix one of his inventions or something. Oscar slung his arm round my shoulder, but I had a feeling that he didn't really like me like that, as if he was only using me to get to someone else. I shifted so he wasn't touching me the smiled at him to let him know that I still liked him I just wasn't in the mood, although I don't see why I bothered. He sighed and pulled out his iPod and stuck in his headphones.

"Dan's here!" Sarah cried from the other room and she dashed to the lift.

"You coming?" she asked no one in particular. I walked over and so did Rose but Oscar just sat there. I rolled my eyes; he was acting like a four year old! The lift doors opened and Sarah scurried inside, she was bouncing off the walls. Literally. As soon as the lift doors were open Sarah was out and running. Rose and I followed in hysterics. It was so funny when Sarah got hyper. She walked into a door and everything! We ended out in the parking lot where a sleek black car was pulling up. And out walked Dan…

**Sarah's POV**

"Dan!" I screamed and leapt into his arms. He chuckled and scooped me up into a massive bear hug.

I could feel muscles that I knew hadn't been there before even though Dan was an absolute god!

"Been working out babe?" I asked when we finally pulled apart. He just chuckled and kissed me right there. I sank into his touch his lips moving in complete synchronization with mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave him right away. I didn't know but as we were kissing Oscar had came up behind Rose and Carrie. Rose coughed and I broke away from Dan blushing. I saw Oscar and I felt physically sick. I shook my head to get rid of the horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Dan these are my team mates Carrie, Rose &… Oscar." I said although I was sure that he heard me hesitating over Oscars name. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Dan and Carrie checking each other out. Great. I slapped his arm and gave him a look as if to say "don't even think about it" then grabbed his hand and walked toward the school.

"Come on, we have to get your timetable and catch up. How are Abbie, Sam & Taylor?" I asked Abbie, Sam & Taylor were my best friends in the world, Honestly those girls were amazing, I missed them soo bad!

"They miss you a lot but told me to tell you they are coming down in the October break" I squealed and clapped my hands, the October week was only two weeks away! As I led Dan to Mrs. Kings office I didn't really speak much, thinking about him and Carrie.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head which was a bad idea as I was biting my lip at the same time. He sighed then draped his arm round my shoulders."So what do you think of the guys?" I asked him

He thought it over before replying as if he was watching what he said

"They seem o.k. but that Oscar seems at bit dodgy Carrie seems nice though".

I blushed as he said that and looked away knowing that in his head he was probably thinking about Carrie. This is great first Oscar starts kissing Carrie and now my boyfriend fancies her! I thought I would be happy to see Dan but now I wish he would just go away…

**A/N: What do you think? I do like Carrie but I have to kind of portray her as a bit of a slut just now so that everything else falls into place.**

**Press the big green button… you know you want to! ;)**

**LOASS**

**XXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys! Finally adding the next chapter lol =D. This is kinda a filler innerer (is that a word?) because I have a lot of stuff going on at the minute family problems, school problems, personal problems so yeah kinda busy. Anyway this is just Dan's visit basically. Is Oscar Oscar-ish enough now for some people *hint hint* =P k.o. **

**LOASS**

**Carries P.O.V**

I know it is really bad to say this but Dan is hot! I can't think that though he is going out with Sarah. If only he wasn't cause that boy has some body! Stop it Carrie! I've got to get rid of these thoughts. Oscar! At least he is good for one thing, I thought I liked him but the way he is treating Sarah is really rude and arrogant.

I shouted across the yard to him but he didn't turn round. I yelled again.

"OSCAR COLE TURN AROUND!" I screamed. He still didn't turn around!

I walked to him and looked in the direction he was looking. He was watching Sarah who had Dans arm around her shoulder, I kinda felt jealous which is weird I have known him for like two seconds I haven't even said hi to him for god sake! He really was good looking though and his hair was all messed up like organized chaos. And his eyes were like emeralds sparkling in the sun. Ok I have to get rid of these thoughts. I grabbed Oscars arm and pulled him into an empty corridor. I pressed my lips to his as forcefully as I could and started kissing him. He started to kiss me back for a while which distracted me cause he was an amazing kisser, but he pulled away from me and just walked away! I was so over him now he was kinda a jerk to girls. But he was basically in love with Sarah by the looks of things and I knew I would just be getting in the way of them being happy. Anyway if I could get Dan to break up with Sarah, I could go out with Dan and Oscar and Sarah could go out! It was perfect! It wouldn't be easy so I had to get a plan sorted quickly; Dan was only here for two weeks! I wandered into my registration class and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper. Maybe I should get a few just in case...

**Oscars P.O.V**

I can't believe that! I know he's her boyfriend but kissing her like that in front of everyone was just rude and kinda disgusting. Keep the PDA's for private and I might end up not killing Dan before the two weeks were out. And anyway now I was just thinking about how it would be like if Sarah was kissing me. Not good. I watched them walk away and Dan draped his arm over Sarah's shoulders. I vaguely heard someone calling my name but I didn't turn around I just kept staring. Someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me into one of the corridors which were empty because it was so early. I was just about to fight back when I realised it was Carrie. She forced her lips onto mine. I started to kiss her back but it just didn't feel right and it was wrong to lead her on so I broke off the kiss and walked away. Probably not the best way to do it but whatever. I stuck in my earphones and pressed shuffle on my iPod. The song that came on was Replay by IYAZ. I completely understood what those lyrics meant; all I could think about was Sarah all day every day! Avoiding her at school and the home was killing me and thank god we didn't have any missions because it would have been so awkward. Carrie was just a distraction from it all. I made-out with Carrie then I would go and face whatever else I had to that day. I guess that wouldn't be happening anymore.

I sighed and thought over everything that had happened since Sarah had came in my head.

I had let her in far too quick; I was just taken in by her beauty and her caring personality.

I snapped at Avril which was probably a bad idea but it got her off my case for a while then she realised about me and Carrie. And in Modern Studies with that project I was just whispering to Carrie and Avril was just being jealous so Sarah took the project home to finish by herself and it was quite hard. There was one thing I had noticed though. Every week at 4th period on a Thursday Sarah would just not show up until there were only 5 minutes left in the period. It was really weird because she always looked upset but relieved after she came back and the teacher never said anything to her as if she was meant to be away. I decided as soon as we were talking again to ask her where she was going. Or because today was a Thursday I could just follow her and ditch 4th period. **(A/N: I can't remember what day I wrote in the last chapter so it's a Thursday ok? =P) **Dan was in all of our classes but he had brought his own work with him so I didn't even know if he was doing the same subject as us. I was watching Sarah in 3rd period before I was going to follow her (that sounds like a stalker) and she looked really uncomfortable she kept looking at Dan's arm which was around her shoulders. I let my gaze travel around the room as if I was just looking at random people. Carrie was scribbling furiously while occasionally looking at Dan. What was she up to? Rose was looking about as confused as I was. I gave her a look but she just shrugged at me. I sighed and waited for the bell even though we had 20 minutes left. Today was going in slow.

**A/N: told yhoo it was a filler innerer. I was reading over it and I just realised how short it was. I feel ashamed only 1074 words =( anyways did yhoo like it? R&R!!!! =D**

**Press the big shiny green button. It's lonely =( it needs a nice big press! =P**

**LOASS**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I am sooo sorry I haven't written in so long! I won't bore you with my problems though as I'm sure you all just wanna read the story! I'm just going to tell you one of the reasons though, you'll like it I promise!! I have written a one-shot for twilight called You Fed Her What?? And I have been working on my other story, A Sarah & Elliot Story for Cheaper by the Dozen, (I'm so inventive lol :L) so please read them and tell me what you think!! Anyway back onto the story!!!**

**LOASS**

**Oscar's POV **

Just as expected Sarah wasn't there 4th period. It was history with Mr. Coyle and he was a pushover so I told him I was feeling ill and left the class as quick as I could. I saw Sarah's bag swinging round a corner and quickly followed her, trying to keep out of sight. She kept looking round as if she knew someone was following her and when she did I would have to duck quickly into different corridors or empty classes and it was making the whole following her process quite slow. Soon though she went into the multi-purpose room that was used for clubs and teaching groups and stuff. I ran down to HQ, Frank wouldn't be there, he did actually have to do _some _caretaker duties you know, and quickly found the room on CCTV. It was in colour and we had sound for which I was grateful! Sarah was sitting on one of the long comfy couches and an older man was sitting on the one next to her. I recognised his face from somewhere but I couldn't place it. My mind however soon came back to the task at hand. I settled down as she was usually there for about 50 minutes and I knew that I would have to be down here for longer than her, so as not to get anyone suspicious. I wasn't prepared for what I would hear next…

**Sarah's POV**

As I made my way to the multi-purpose room I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked round regularly but there was no one there and if there was they were hiding. I didn't have time to check though because Dr. K was a very prompt man. Dr. K was a M.I.9 therapist so I was only told his codename. You might be wondering why I go to therapy, well everyone thinks my family died in a fire when I was 12, well their wrong I might have been 12 when I was recruited for M.I.9 but the rest of it isn't true, I don't like people knowing why I really was an orphan. When I was young, I was nine at the time, my full family were wiped out by SKULL agents. They thought my dad was an M.I.9 agent, but they had the wrong man. Even then I had good psychological skills and I knew the men that were coming that night weren't salespersons. My family didn't believe me and thought I was just annoyed about having strangers in the house. I knew I wouldn't convince them but I tried anyway. I was sent to my room until they had left because I "was being rude about the guests". If only they knew. I made up a bag of essentials I would need knowing I wouldn't be able to take anything that was of value of me because anything that wasn't necessary wasn't needed. I snuck down the stair as quietly as I could and packed as much food as I could into my bag then went back up into my room. Soon I heard the screams and commotion I had been waiting for. I climbed from my window as fast as I could then I called the police from a pay phone once I was what I thought far enough away. I was basically a zombie for a three and a half years. I wouldn't speak, I wouldn't eat properly, but none of the care homes I was in thought of getting me help they just thought I needed time. Then M.I.9 found me and decided that I would make a great agent if I got some help and they took me to a safe-home. After that I began getting weekly sessions from Dr. K and I have been ever since.

I came into the room and saw Dr. K already there. I smiled and gave him a hug, he had become a very close friend of mine. I sat down on one of the couches and he sat next to me.

"So, what's on the agenda this week Dr.?" I asked him still polite after all this time, he was one of the few people that I care about being respected by.

"Well Sarah, your progress has been immense recently and I know you have problems you wish to share about your team, but I think it's time we re-visit the reason you were sent to me in the first place I want to make sure recent events aren't bringing up unwanted subconscious feelings and memories in you… I would hate for all our hard work to have been wasted." he explained to me. I could see his point back then my most, potent I suppose you could say, emotion was loneliness. Oscar stopping talking to me and Dan liking Carrie were starting to bring back that old feeling of aloneness and of being unwanted. I sighed and settled down on the couch. Soon I was relaxed enough to begin my story again. I was so caught up in the telling of it, that everything seemed real again as if I was actually there that night once more. I felt all the initial wariness, all the shock and pain, the feeling of betrayal and abandonment from people who had told me that they would never leave me. I remembered my sister unsure of whether I was telling the truth but not wanting to believe that anyone was here to hurt us. I missed her more that my mum or dad she was the one I always went to, the one that let me sleep in her bed at night after I had a bad dream. I just wished that she had survived, that she had been there to help me through all the tough times. I knew however she wasn't coming back. I was there at her funeral. I was there when she was buried under the earth. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks but I always felt better speaking to Dr. K I knew that he knew the pain I was going through. The pain I had never really got over. After I had finished I opened my eyes and accepted the tissue he was offering me. Then I just explained to him about Dan liking Carrie, and how Oscar still wasn't speaking to me, even though I knew he liked me. I told him about how Rose felt pity for me and how Carrie was up to something. He didn't contradict me on any of these point because I had my psychological skills were very high, higher than most of M.I.9's best agents. It was weird I just _knew_ things about people. I could tell their fears or insecurities. I could tell things that had happened in there past and, only if I had to, use it against them. I was like a psychic almost. Dr. K listened then gave me some mental exercises to calm me down and such. Soon my time was up and I made my way back to history. I looked around before sitting and saw Oscar wasn't there. I was confused as he had been in 3rd period and he looked fine. I scribbled a note to Rose and passed it over as we sat next to each other in this class.

_Where is Oscar? - S_

**I don't know he just went up to Mr. C said he was feeling ill and left - R**

_That's BS he was fine… I could tell - S _

**I know. Carrie was going to go after him but Mr. C wouldn't let her out. - R **

I crumpled the paper up in my hand feeling oddly jealous. It was me that should be checking to see if Oscar was okay, not Carrie. I shook my head. Oscar was going out with Carrie not me and anyway I had Dan and I loved him, right?

**A/N: Dunn Dunn Daaaa!! Cliffy! I really didn't want to write a cliffy but people are in to view my house and I don't want them in looking over my laptop and private stuff and that so I decided to stop writing there. So what did you think? Personally I thought it was an alright chapter but that's just my opinion!!!! **

**Reviews make me more hyper than the Easter Bunny on a sugar high!!!!!!**

**Luv you guys!!**

**LOASS **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Author Note ! Sorry!

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't written in ages! My netbook crashed, then my old laptop that I was using didn't have enough memory for me to write, but my mum got a new laptop so I'm using that to finish writing my stories! I'll continue with all my stories soon, just wanted to let everyone know what was going on! (: **

**LoveLoveLove**

**Sarah xx**


End file.
